Luna roja
by David94-Vampire
Summary: ATENCION! SPOILER! ATENCION! SPOILER! ATENCION! SPOILER! ATENCION! SPOILER! ATENCION! SPOILER! ATENCION! SPOILER! ATENCION! SPOILER! la historia empieza unos meses despues de que bella se convierte en vampiro,con la vision de alice sobre los vulturi...
1. La noticia

Capitulo 1:

la noticia

Bella pov

Estaba encantada con mi nueva vida, me sorprendió tanto el giro que dio mi vida en tan poco tiempo, hace menos de seis meses yo era Isabella Swan, una humana normal casada con el mas puro y bello vampiro que existía. Pero ahora soy Isabella Cullen soy un vampiro y tengo una hija.

Renesmee.

Estoy mas que feliz con mi situación actual, tanto, que los días no eran suficientes para llenar la fascinación que sentía por mi hija, y las noches no eran suficientes para saciar mi necesidad de Edward.

Todo era perfecto ahora, sentía que nada podría destruir la felicidad tan inmensa que sentía. Todos en la casa estaban también contagiados por mi aura de alegría, Emmett no paraba de hacer bromas sobre mi o Edward, Rosalie discutía con Jacob sobre en los brazos de quien dormiría Renesmee esta noche, Carlisle y Esme estaba tomados de la mano sonriéndose el uno al otro sentados en el sofá blanco de la sala de estar, Jasper tarareaba una canción que no reconocí mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el ocaso y Alice estaba preparando un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas para poner sobre la mesa de la sala de estar.

Todos estábamos rebosantes de alegría. Mientras pensaba en todo esto escuche como el aire se deslizaba por el jarrón que Alice tenía en la mano provocando un zumbido desagradable y también escuché como se rompía en múltiples trozos que se esparcían por el suelo de la sala.

Sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado.

Me gire para preguntarle que había pasado. Cuando vi su rostro me quede helada. Edward era la viva expresión del horror tenia los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y su boca apretada hasta forma una línea.

En ese momento Jasper corrió hacia Alice la tomo firmemente por los hombros y la sacudió.

-¡que pasa Alice, que pasa!- le urgió Jasper-. Aluce tenia la boca abierta y los ojos como platos

-¡Alice!- volvió a decir Jasper-. Alice movió su cabeza de un lado al otro y susurró:

-Vienen por nosotros- susurraron Alice y Edward al unísono-.

-¡No! - jadeé – ¿por qué?- dije en un susurró

-¿Cuándo? – gruño Emmett-

-¿Dónde? – preguntó Carlisle.

Justo allí dejé de escuchar. Yo había entendido el significado de sus palabras, quizás, porque de una manera u otra ya sabía que esto iba a ocurrir. Venían por ella.

Venían por Renesmee.

Entonces volví a prestarle atención a lo que escuchaba .

-Los vulturi, todos ellos. Incluso las esposas – murmuró Alice con voz frágil, amenazando con quebrarse en cualquier momento

-Imposible –terció Jasper- las esposas nunca abandonan la torre, ni siquiera cuando fueron a eliminar los ejércitos del sur, ni siquiera cuando fueron a cazar a los niños inmortales.

Ni siquiera cuando fueron a cazar a los niños inmortales… las palabras de Jasper empezaron a repetirse una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras imaginaba lo que debió haber visto Alice: una procesión de sombras negras que marchaban con gracia infinita sobre la nieve…

-Tenemos aproximadamente un mes- dijo Alice sacándome de mi ensoñación - hay nieve en el suelo, en el claro donde jugamos beisbol y…- Alice abrió sus ojos de repente con expresión horrorizada-

-No puedo ver mas- susurró Alice-

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Jasper-

-No puedo ver más, los licántropos ya casi entran en acción

-Por supuesto- inquirió Jacob- las dos manadas pelearán para proteger a Renesmee

-¡No! -susurré con voz débil- no vamos a condenarlos a ustedes también a muerte, esta es una masacre de la que ninguno de ustedes – indiqué mirando a Jacob con rostro impasible- van a hacer parte.

Jacob soltó un bufido y gritó con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas

-¡crees que podría soportar ver como… como… - Jacob no pudo terminar la frase, la voz se le quebró

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, en apenas unas horas había visto todos los recuerdos felices de mi nueva vida; los pulsos que le gané a Emmett, mi primera expedición de caza con Edward, la primera vez que sostuve a Renesmee en mis brazos, la visita de Charlie y lo feliz que me sentí cuando supe que podía controlar mi sed lo suficiente como para no matarlo la vez que ataqué a Jacob cuando estuve al tanto de que se había imprimado de Renesmee, cada beso, cada roce entre Edward y yo… tantas cosas que iba a perder para siempre. Entonces ¿era eso lo que me quedaba? ¿Un mes? Mientras pensaba en esto Alice habló sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ya sé que debemos hacer – expuso Alice con vos monocorde y fría- debemos reunir a todos los amigos posibles: la familia de Tanya, el aquelarre de Siobhan y el de Amun… algunos de los nómadas, Garrett y mary. quizás hasta Alistair.

-¿y qué te perecen las del amazonas? - indagó Carlisle- ¿ Zafrina, Kachiri y Senna?

Alice estaba con la mirada perdida con su visión en el futuro, viendo algo que nosotros – excepto Edward- no podíamos ver. Al cabo de unos segundos Alice parpadeó y dijo:

-Maldita sea,- expresó Alice con una mueca de frustración- de nuevo no puedo ver nada más. Bueno. Como sea, recuerden: Tanya, Amun, Siobhan, las del amazonas y los nómadas, debemos hacerlo rápido. Antes de que la nieve caiga al suelo, debemos hallarlos a todos. Ah, y Edward habla con Eleazar hay mucho mas en esto que un simple niño inmortal.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral durante unos minutos, mientras Alice trataba de ver lo que nos aguardaba. Después de un buen rato Alice rompió la quietud de la habitación.

-Hay tanto trabajo pendiente – dijo Alice con un dejo de cansancio en la voz- nosotros nos vamos- señaló Alice tomando a Jasper de la mano- recuerden enviarlos a todos , necesito ver, debo alejarme también de Nessie. ¡vámonos Jasper, no tenemos tiempo que perder!- Alice comenzó a arrastrar a Jasper hacia la puerta de atrás, Jasper nos dedicó una mirada triste a todos y después, junto con Alice, desapareció.

El silencio se hizo ominoso durante el resto de la noche, nos quedamos congelados y en un silencio absoluto - excepto por los ronquidos de Jacob y el latido del corazón de Renesmee- toda la noche.

Cuando el color del exterior cambió de negro a un gris azulado Carlisle se levanto de un salto y dijo:

-Bueno, no podemos quedarnos así el resto del día. Alice nos dio instrucciones , ella tiene – si es que realmente las tiene- todas sus esperanzas puestas en eso

Esme se levantó de su lugar, miró a todos y dijo:

-Bien, voy por el globo terráqueo para dividirnos el trabajo

Después de eso Esme desapareció escaleras arriba y pocos segundos después bajó con el globo en las manos, lo puso en la mesa y se paró al lado de Carlisle. Carlisle señaló la mesa y todos se sentaron allí. Cuando Edward y yo íbamos a sentarnos Carlisle habló:

-Bella, Edward, váyanse de caza, nosotros nos ocuparemos de los planos

-De acuerdo, ¿Renesmee tienes sed? ¿vas i a ir de caza con nosotros?

Renesmee salió de los brazos de Jacob, corrió hacia los de Edward y le toco la mejilla con la mano, Edward asintió y miro a Jacob

-¿Vienes Jacob?

-Mmm. Bueno, está bien – respondió el aludido- mientras miraba a Renesmee con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa- me parece que yo voy a atrapar el más grande, otra vez- canturreó Jacob

Renesmee saltó de los brazos de Edward y al caer al suelo acusó a Jacob con su aguda voz de soprano

-Tú hiciste trampa, el mío era más grande esa vez

-¿segura, Nessie? – contestó Jacob-

Renesmee miró con cara de pocos amigos a Jacob, sonrío mostrando una fila de preciosos y perfectos dientes blancos y salió disparada como un cohete hacia la puerta principal. Jacob soltó una carcajada y corrió tras ella.

Yo sonreí viendo esa escena. Edward se acercó por detrás y me acarició el hombro mientras me decía al oído:

-Vamos, amor.

Asentí y corrimos hacia el bosque. Una vez allí escuché a Jacob decir:

-Claro Nessie, segurísimo que no tienes sed.

Renesmee bufó y echo a correr de nuevo. Empecé a concentrarme para cazar. Escuchaba el canto de los pájaros, el sonido del agua que corre por el rio, el sonido del viento pasando entre las hojas de los arboles, el chirrido de los arboles al mecerse, el zumbido de los mosquitos, el batir de las alas de un colibrí, el crujir de unas ramitas al romperse bajo el peso de unas grandes patas, el húmedo latido de un corazón bombeando litros y litros de deliciosa sangre…

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Me agazapé y empecé a moverme por el suelo del bosque, la brisa me trajo el olor de mi presa: un puma. En el aire también podía percibir el efluvio de un oso pardo pero a decir verdad yo quería el puma. Seguí moviéndome como un soplo de viento hasta que logré divisar mi presa.

No era algo que se viera muy a menudo. Una furiosa osa parda, levantada sobre sus patas traseras le rugía ferozmente al puma, mientras que este último le enseñaba los dientes y le gruñía. La osa se preparó para desgarrar el cuello del puma con sus fuertes garras cuando Edward se abalanzó sobre ella y pego sus dientes a su prominente cuello.

Al ver esto el puma hizo ademan de correr hacia el lado contrarío pero yo fui – por mucho, mucho- más rápida que él, lo intercepté y lo embestí con los hombros, una vez en el suelo mordí ese lugar en su cuello que se me hacía más húmedo e irresistible. Comencé a beberme su tibia y sabrosa sangre, que provocaba una placentera sensación de calor mientras se deslizaba por mi garganta. Una vez hube terminado con el puma miré a Edward que – obviamente- ya había terminado, me limpié la sangre con el dorso de la mano y le sonreí.

-Te apuesto una carrera- Edward me dedicó mi sonrisa favorita-

-Está bien. Uno, dos…- Edward acababa de decir dos cuando salí corriendo a toda velocidad.

Llegamos a casa- Jacob y Renesmee aun peleaban sobre quien había tenido la presa mas grande-, como casi siempre Edward me había ganado la carrera. Cuando entramos todos lucían diferentes, Esme se había puesto unos tenis negros de aspecto resistente, unos jeans y una blusa blanca manga larga de algodón. Rosalie estaba vestida casi igual solo que la blusa de esta era más pequeña y ceñida a su cuerpo dejando ver cada una de sus curvas. Emmett llevaba en la espalda una mochila negra grande, supuse que toda con ropa de Rosalie, Carlisle llevaba también una mochila, más pequeña y azul.

-¿nosotros nos quedamos aquí?- preguntó Edward incrédulo, alzando una ceja.

-Si, nosotros ya nos dividimos el trabajo, rose y yo iremos por los nómadas- respondió Emmett-

-Claro, Esme y yo iremos por los aquelarres– añadió Carlisle- sin embargo, la tarea de ustedes será la más difícil- Carlisle se acerco a nosotros y puso una mano en el hombro de Edward y en el mío- ustedes deben mostrarle a Ness… Renesmee- miré con cara de pocos amigos a Carlisle y el fingió no darse cuenta—a todos y demostrarles que ella no es una niña inmortal. Luego ¿ se quedarán ellos para ayudarnos? Eso solo el tiempo -y Alice- podrá respondernos.

Carlisle nos abrazó a mí, a Edward, a Renesmee y estrechó la mano de Jacob Esme nos besó ambas mejillas, abrazó a Jacob y besó la frente de Renesmee, rose nos dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, le hizo una extraña mueca a Jacob y le sopló un beso a Renesmee, Emmett nos dio un puñetazo amistoso y abrazó a Renesmee. Después todos murmuraron un adiós y desaparecieron por la puerta.

* * *

_**pues bueno, ya se que este capitulo casi que repite un capitulo de amanecer excepto por unos pequeños cambios, pero mañana voy a subir el segundo capitulo que es desde el pov de alice ¿que hizo alice durante su busqueda? ¿que vio? pues en el proximo capitulo lo verán. y recuerden que este es mi primer fic para los que no sabían XD y sus sugerencias me ayudan a no cometer los mismos errores en mi proxima fic. asi que les gustó o no, si les gustó pero tienen una sugerencia pues por favor escribanlo.  
gracias =)**_


	2. la búsqueda

Capitulo 2:

La búsqueda

Alice pov

Hace unos pocos segundos estábamos en casa, pero ahora estamos corriendo a toda velocidad alejándonos de allí. Estábamos ahora en el rio, ya que no hay tiempo para juegos hice un salto normal, Jasper a mi lado hizo lo mismo. Cuando estuvimos al otro lado me preguntó:

¿Alice, puedo saber qué rayos pasa? ¿por qué salimos así de casa? ¡ ni siquiera nos despedimos, Alice!, todos deben estar muy preocupados- Jasper me miraba con una expresión muy tensa igual como estaba su voz-

Desde el momento en el que estaba buscando a las vampiras del amazonas y mi visión desapareció de repente, yo supe que debíamos ir allí. Pero hay otra cosa más urgente que debíamos hacer

Jasper, por ahora solo puedo decirte que confíes en mí. Tengo una especie de… plan – no sé si sea la palabra correcta para nombrar algo de lo que no estoy segura, pero es mejor que Jasper aun no lo sepa-.

Ya habíamos llegado a la frontera con los Quileute, no me sorprendió ver allí a Sam flanqueado por dos gigantescos lobos. Paul y Jared.

Hola Sam -dije con el tono de voz más despreocupado que conseguí simular- necesito que por favor nos dejes a mí a Jasper cruzar la frontera hacia sus tierras

Mmm. ¿y… hay algún motivo en especial? Se me hace extraño su comportamiento, ya que, anteriormente no habían solicitado esto- Sam tenía una expresión de infinita cautela en sus ojos-

Jacob te lo explicará después. Por ahora solo puedo decirte que la vida de todos nosotros depende de esto.

¿tan grave es?

Si -respondí con voz más aguda debido a la impaciencia- no tenemos tiempo que… - una visión llegó a mi mente, toda mi familia -y Jacob- estaban sentados mirándose los unos a los otros con rostros llenos de pavor, quietos y en un silencio absoluto – gemí al ver esto- ¿cómo pueden estar así en un momento como este, con tanto trabajo por hacer?

¡Sam!, por favor, de verdad no hay tiempo.

Sam asintió, y entró en fase mientras Jasper y yo corríamos a toda velocidad atravesando la reserva.

Al llegar al extremo oeste de la playa con forma de media luna nos despedimos de los lobos y nos metimos al agua. Ag. Arruiné mi vestido, apenas salga de aquí iré rápidamente a comprar algunos para el resto de mi travesía.

¿A dónde vamos ahora?- exigió Jasper

Vamos primero a Seattle, haremos allí una parada para comprar ropa para el resto del viaje - tuve una visión donde Jasper me decía: estamos en medio de una crisis y tú ¿piensas en pararte a comprar?- ya sé que vas a decirme Jasper pero no lo haría de no ser porque sé que nuestra familia no se va a mover hasta mañana en la mañana así que veinte o treinta minutos en un centro comercial no van a demorar las cosas, después de Seattle nadaremos hasta Kent y de allí directo hasta…- tuve una visión donde Peter y Charlotte se refugiaban del sol en un hotel de color beige con ventanas blancas y techo gris, con un aviso que rezaba Eagle Crest Resort, Redmond a la media noche dentro de tres días aproximadamente - Oregon.

Y… ¿para qué vamos a Oregon?

Para encontrarnos con Peter y Charlotte.

Jasper asintió y el resto del trayecto por mar lo hicimos en silencio.

Pisamos el suelo de Kent dos horas antes del amanecer aproximadamente.


End file.
